Max (Sam
Max, a "hyperkinetic rabbity thing", is one of the two titular characters in the ''Sam & Max'' franchise. Character Violent, impulsive and indulgent in the extreme, Max is the source of much of the franchise's unique humor. Max is an active member of the Freelance Police along with his long time partner and friend Sam. He often refers to himself as a lagomorph, though he also sometimes refers to himself as a rabbit. A rabbit is a type of lagomorph, so these are not mutually exclusive. He enjoys violence and prefers to solve problems aggressively. He has a slight distaste for the long stories, anecdotes, and sentences that Sam constantly spouts forth, often asking Sam and others not to use various words such as 'ensue' and 'acumen'. He shares Sam's enthusiasm in just about anything, especially if it involves large guns and trouble. He also has very poor hygiene, as he sometimes tastes his own belly button lint, and once had a large "suspicious growth" behind his ear. Sam has commented on his pungent bodily odors on more than one occasion. Both Sam and Max have also commented on the obscure fact that Max has a metal plate in his skull. He is apparently ambidextrous as he is shown in the comics holding weapons with his right hand in some occasions while using his left in others. Max always Gobbles things up. in Bright Side of the Moon Max Gobbles a Glass containing a Bent Spoon. Max always carries a Luger around, and when asked where he keeps it usually responds with "None of your damn business.". He is fairly trigger-happy with it in the early comics, but this is rarely seen elsewhere. Like Sam, he's a lousy shot and never seen actually hitting anyone. Perhaps because of this, he prefers to get up close and simply leap at his foes and hurt them in whatever way he can come up with. This fails miserably about as often as it works; despite his boundless energy and love for violence, Max isn't particularly good at fighting. He can be somewhat co-dependent when it comes to their relationship - there are several instances of him and Sam getting each other's names mixed up, but Max does this more often than Sam. His full name is either Maximilian (in Abe Lincoln Must Die!) or Maxwell (Ruth calls him this in Cristmas Bloody Christmas). Although his eyes look the same color as most other characters (black slits), his is actually brown according to Sam. As of Abe Lincoln Must Die!, Max is President of the United States of America. And as of Moai Better Blues, Max is High Priest of the Oceanchimps. Psychic Powers Max has at times displayed latent psychic powers, such as resisting hypnotism in Culture Shock, consciousness transference in Bad Day on the Moon, various manifestations in Beast From the Cereal Aisle and a "lagomorphic mind meld" in The Second Show Ever. His psychic powers play an important part in The Devil's Playhouse, where he can use various toy-shaped artifacts to use specific abilities at will. The player controls Max from a first-person perspective to do this. Category:Video game characters Category:Comics Category:Male Category:Rabbit Category:Titular characters Category:White Category:Sam & Max characters